1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video cassette recorders and more particularly pertains to a new portable video cassette player for entertaining children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of video cassette recorders is known in the prior art. More specifically, video cassette recorders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art video cassette recorders include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,843,477; 4,012,787; Des. 310,522; 3,908,083; and 5,387,136.
In these respects, the portable video cassette player for children according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining children.